


A Letter

by NiightCrayon



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I'm very Emo after this game, M/M, So take these I guess, don't read unless you've finished both endings lmao, no comfort so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: Even after all this time, they write letters to keep things together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted a warning, but definitely don't read this unless you've finished the game !!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Dear Leo,  
That day, the one we had woken to riding valiantly together towards the end we both so desperately had looked forward to… the same day we caught that man both of us craved taking down; whether it be due to my deceased brothers homicide or his betrayal which lead to ruining your family’s main source of income, our wish for that same man dead was granted true.   
That day which started off so brightly turned out to be a facade telling us both how our future was seemingly faithful. In a cruel twist of fate lead by reality itself, that light was only to be shown on me, and for you… well, my job and fate of such coerced me, that man you trusted so willingly, to stab you outright… listen, you were the one to teach me of how to write a letter, one strong enough to hold me and my wife's relationship together. I won’t forget that. I can’t- even now, I’m using your words to try and mend together the relationship between myself and a dead man.   
That day both your wife and child would feel a chilling breeze of mother nature’s breath when the bullet would release from the gun grasped in my hand, causing your body to collapse and your hand to cover it’s crimson mark.   
That same day I took our bond and snapped it’s thin neck, but all I want for you to know is that I do feel regret. That is the day which I feel the most regret for, in fact; not even the day I took my job as an undercover spy in order to gain satisfaction from the homicide of my brother, flesh and blood. How could I feel regret from an action which allowed me to grow, fixed my mind from not only mistakes but allowing me to meet you, a person who changed my perspective and allowed me to grow. We had a trusting bond, but I knew with such a job under my belt it couldn’t last- it just wasn’t meant to. That day while your blood dripped downwards, melting onto the pavement, I held onto your hand, grasping your last breath as you faded into silence. The only thing left once anger and life subsided was silence, nothingness, after all.  
I tugged your hand up in higher hopes that maybe you would stand, able to allow my job abilities to shorten your sentence, and that maybe once you got out, I would plea to you in order for forgiveness. The one thing I wish I could say to you, dead or alive, a sentence I live and breath along with your remembrance;  
I’m sorry.  
Sincerely, Vincent.


	2. Another Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hating people has always been something which came casually and naturally for Leo. That's why he really, truly hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a very last minute decision, I decided to write from Leo's perspective after his ending instead of Vincent. I didn't mean it to be this long, but whoops oh well- hope you guys enjoy!

Dear Vincent,  
    Hey… It’s me again. I told myself I wouldn’t keep writing these, but here I am, one year later and nothing more but piles of these shitty meaningless letters. They keep piling up, like our broken promises we sold to each other.  
Still, after all this time, my head is telling me that you’re a backstabber- a traitor who never could wake up in my shoes, and somebody who could never know what I was feeling; hopeless and on my last fucking nerve. Everything we built up together, those exact dreams came crashing down on some fake-ass reality you tricked me into believing was real. That’s why I absolutely fucking hate you. With every part of my being, I despise you and what you did to me.  
Even if it’s been a year, I still struggle to get past what you did- my heart hasn’t recovered, but when I see it laying down on that pathetic hospital bed in my mind, it only reads one expression; loneliness.  
Now doesn’t that sound fucking ridiculous- if you were still next to me, I bet you you’d be calling me some kinda psychopath. But the truth is,  you were never even by my side to begin with. This stupid heart of mine repeats memories of when you’d joke around with me, help me in desperate times of need- even when we kicked the ever loving shit outta Harvey.  
Some nights I have to put up with waking up and forcing myself to leave my wife’s side just so I can throw up by my fucking lonesome in the bathroom, all because my mind refuses to keep sane. After all those years of protecting my family without anybody to rely on, a shitty task I couldn't just on Linda or Alex; after all those fuckin years of pretending I was just fine, then all of the sudden you decided to come along and tell me I don’t gotta handle it alone. Making me push past my fear of heights, or hell, anything else for that matter- you’re the one who got me past all of it. But then I gotta remember, as I glance up each night at the bathroom mirror, that your stupid ass left me. That you were never supporting me at all.  
Playing with my son, helping me when I didn’t have a parachute, saving my ass countless times, being there in parts of my life I felt suffocated with, and, I hate to fucking admit this, parts where I couldn’t do by myself. Even worse to admit, is that I didn’t want that fake shit you did to end. Our jokes, our life stories shared between just the two of us, I never for a second wanted that to be gone.  
Your goddamn cover ups led me to an furious outcry; all I could fucking think of that day, one year ago, was how I wanted your rotting corpse to be left behind.  Nothing seemed more satisfying then making sure your face was covered in blood, splattered and beaten to a pulp. There was nothing more I felt towards you other than pure, unadulterated hatred.  
However, worst of all, was that each punch I landed kept me thinking of how you held you and your wifes first child. Really reminded me of Linda and myself. You had a life like mine, family and all, and the only thing I could think was how your child and wife must have been waiting home for their father, even if they didn’t realize it then, they gotta have realized it by now.  
Stupid me, trying to pity somebody who fucking lied to me that whole time… but even when I grabbed that cold gun and aimed it towards your chest, I hesitated. You saw it, too; you didn’t make any moves, but you knew I was bound to shoot at some point.  So I did. Satisfaction spread over my face when yours froze and dropped along with your bleeding body against the pipes. I was expecting our fight to last forever, it already seemed to be endless- but instead you just collapsed and sat there, no struggle to fight or continue at all.  
Before your last breath exhaled, you reached out that crumpled letter I told you to write. That one to your wife, to fix your troubles that won’t ever be solved now, I guess. I hated how that I couldn’t let go of you when I grasped that fucking letter, our last, and maybe only, real promise. But even worse, I hate that my stomach dropped alongside your hand- that singular moment made me realize,  reminding me of it every single goddamn night when I wake up in a sweat and curl in the bathroom, that even after this whole time my soul can't ever find it to hate you, no matter how many times I swear on my life I’ll move past everything. That, my friend, is what I really hate the most.  
Sincerely, Leo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Farewell" on repeat while writing this haha I'm a sap- anyways, I hope this one is good as well! If you guys want to see more let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I’m crying again,,  
> Anyways, my take essentially is that Vincent wrote letters to people he felt sorry towards- however, he continually wrote to Vincent in hopes that maybe someday his grief would eventually subside (spoiler alert it never really does)  
> Tell me what you guys think!!


End file.
